<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catboy by Dikasriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284962">Catboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikasriel/pseuds/Dikasriel'>Dikasriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans!Exo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, BAEKHYUN MEOWS, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mouth Fucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Sugar Daddy Chanyeol, Trans Baekhyun, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal Slapping, author is trans and is writing self-indulgent smut, cat roleplay, catboy baekhyun, idk will probably add more tags i suck at this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikasriel/pseuds/Dikasriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun meets some guy in a bar. Finds out he's a sugar daddy with some weird kink that he enjoys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans!Exo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hii everyone!<br/>this is the second smut i post here, and also with trans!exo !! i love this tbh i might do a series or sth idk...<br/>today i'm offering you trans catboy baekhyun...<br/>reminder that i'm not an english native so there might be some mistakes, please be indulgent.<br/>i hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless!<br/>also dedicating this work to my best friend fifi @ateezsparkles on twitter, bc they're the one who made me want to write this &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn't know what to expect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days ago, he met this man at a bar, Park Chanyeol. He was a bit younger than him, only by a few months though. He was very good-looking, with his undercut and white hair, that he probably dyed, because nobody had hair THAT white at almost thirty. It still looked very good on him, and Baekhyun thought it was one of the reasons why he was so attracted to that guy when he first saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was quite drunk that night, he had a few drinks. By himself; nobody was here with him, which just made the thing sad, in fact. When he saw Chanyeol coming into that bar, he just listened to his little voice in his head, that didn’t always have good ideas, he had to admit; and so, he walked towards him with a smirk, and once in front of him, he put his hand on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi there,” he said softly, and Chanyeol smirked too. He was usually the one starting the flirt, not the other way around. But he didn’t mind it, and put a hand on Baekhyun’s waist, making him come closer to him. He chuckled and blushed, most probably because of the alcohol, though. “I never saw you there… When it’s one of my favorite bars… Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like staying in only one bar, darling, it becomes boring with time,” the white-haired man said with a soft voice which made the other shiver. “I thought I’d come here; I did the right choice, since I found you here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re right, it becomes boring with time. But I like it here. But like you said, you’re here now… So it’s better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem already a bit drunk, aren’t you, honey? You should go to bed. What if I gave you my number? And you’d call me once you’re sober, and ready to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… You suddenly became boring. I expected a little bit of fun tonight. But I guess you’re doing the right thing or whatever… I’d like your number. I’ll probably call you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the conversation, they became closer and closer, but there wasn’t anything more to that. Chanyeol didn’t particularly want to touch him while he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunk, and that was understandable. At least, he wasn’t a piece of shit like most of the men were, and didn’t take advantage of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if he said to him he was going to call him the day after, he didn’t. Actually, he called him a few days after. Because when he woke up the next morning, with the number on his nightstand, he suddenly felt a panic within him, and found himself incapable of composing that number on his cellphone. So the little paper stayed here a few days, before he finally decided to do it, and sent him a text. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a normal text, just a “hi, it’s baekhyun, the guy you talked to a few days ago at the bar. remember?”. It was very simple, and yet, he felt anxious. Because he felt like Chanyeol was going to say something about this, about the fact he took so many days to send the first text. He was sure that if they would’ve done it the other way around, he would’ve had a text not even a few hours after. He was so confident when he was drunk, that when he was finally sober again, he hated himself for being like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes after, he finally got a reply. “oh, hi baekhyun! finally a text from you. that’s good, that’s good. i thought i would’ve never got one. but nvm. how are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, at least, he didn’t make a scene about it. Which made Baekhyun smile, and a bit more comfortable. After that, they chatted a bit by text, talking about themselves, what they were doing for a living, and all that stuff; he found out Chanyeol was a musician, more specifically a guitarist, and he wrote songs for a few singers. He even said he’d like to become one himself. This made Baekhyun remember all his singing classes, that he loved so much; he still liked to sing, sometimes, and his relatives were always like “Why did you give up singing? You really could have a career, you know,” but honestly, he didn’t have the answer himself. Maybe this could bring him and Chanyeol closer? Who knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also found out he had actually a lot of money, and liked to help people thanks to it. But this wouldn’t come without anything in return. And that’s when Baekhyun understood the guy he was actually talking to was some kind of sugar daddy, except he wasn’t a dad, and actually younger than him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But suddenly, Chanyeol became even more interesting. If he actually wanted to become a singer, he needed money. Maybe this guy could give him that money. And all he had to do in return, was to have sex with him. What’s wrong with that? He liked that, and he didn’t have sex since ages, since he broke up with his ex, Kyungsoo. And maybe this guy was better than his ex. He hoped so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t hesitate twice before sending “can i be your sugar baby?”. After that text, Chanyeol took a lot of time to reply. Whoops. Maybe he shouldn’t have sent that; maybe it was too harsh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But well, after almost ten minutes, he got one. “sure. but then, we need to meet tonight. i wanna know what you’re ready to do for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Baekhyun blush, not because of the alcohol this time, and he even squeezed his legs. What did that mean? He didn’t know, but he would find out quite soon; because thankfully, he didn’t have anything to do that night. He never had much to do, anyway. And even if he did, if it was to fuck some guy, he would’ve always found the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they both agreed that they would meet each other that same night, at Chanyeol’s place. It was easier, he said, because he had all the things he needed here. And he didn’t want to move with these things in a bag or anything, because this could be a bit embarrassing; also, he didn’t know what Baekhyun liked the most, so he couldn’t have a good idea of what to bring. And even if he was only explaining why they had to meet at his place, that made the red-haired man shiver; this meant he had a few toys, and he never experienced how it was like, to have fun with some toys. He was even more excited than he ever was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, when the time came, Baekhyun was more than ready. His hair was perfectly styled, he did a slight pink makeup that kind of matched his outfit, which was a pink crop-top worn on top of a fishnet top, and a short with Doc Martens. It was simple and he hoped Chanyeol would like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knocked at his door shyly, but also with a big smile on his face. The white-haired man from a few days ago opened to him, and he looked even more gorgeous. You could see he put a bit of makeup too, but not that much, just to make him even prettier than he already was. He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers, and even by only looking at him, Baekhyun felt his panties becoming wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there,” Chanyeol said with a honey voice, and Baekhyun shivered. “What a pretty outfit you have here! Already showing a bit of your skin for me, hm?” He said with a chuckle. “Please come in… Some things in my bedroom are waiting for you. Would you like to already go there, or do you want to spend some time casually talking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can go there right now”, the red-haired man said without hesitation, already looking for the door of the said room. That made Chanyeol laugh softly and he took his hand, leading him towards his room. Then, once they were in it, Baekhyun quickly found himself sitting on that bed, waiting for the orders that the other might give him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the first thing he asked him actually surprised him. In a good way, if you would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put those cat ears on,” he said, very seriously, with black cat ears between his hands. Baekhyun didn’t actually know what to do, because he would’ve never expected him to ask him that. And actually, he liked the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he got up, took those cat ears, and put them on top of his head without any hesitation. He even looked at him in the eyes while he was doing so, and once they were on his head, he wrapped his arms around of his neck, lifting a bit his ass, and meowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol suddenly felt his pants getting tighter after he did that. Some people could find this weird, it’s true, but he loved catboys; even more if his partner was taking his role at heart and did it without even him asking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun noticed his pants, and chuckled. His finger brushed his dick through the fabric, which made the other bite his lip. He then started to play with his belt, but that’s what got Chanyeol back into reality; he shook his head and slightly hit his hand, before putting his under his chin to make him look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t get it now, dear. I want to have a bit of fun with you, first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything and nodded. Then, Chanyeol showed him something else, which was a buttplug, but not just a regular one: it had a cat tail. That made Baekhyun chuckle and raise an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to put this on now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not right now… Maybe later. That can wait. You’re already doing a great job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled and meowed again, before shyly licking his jawline. Chanyeol bit his lip again and decided to make the red-haired man take off his crop-top; he agreed, as well as his fishnet top, and then looked away. For a moment, he forgot they didn’t know each other at all, so he didn’t know about him being trans; and now he was showing his scars to someone he didn’t even know was transphobic or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was lucky, because the taller one didn’t say anything. He just smirked and softly ran his hand on his body, while he was grabbing his hair because of the touch. He then started to take off his shorts, and once he did, he ran his finger on his wet underwear, and chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t even do that much yet, darling,” Chanyeol said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know… But I just… Want you so bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, little kitty. I’m gonna take good care of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please, daddy. I’m just a little kitten who needs to be taken care of…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, he meowed again. And was pushed on the bed. He immediately spread his legs, and Chanyeol didn’t hesitate twice before taking off his underwear, which left his partner completely naked, only wearing cat ears, in front of him. He madly blushed when he realized, and tried to avoid Chanyeol’s gaze after that. Realizing it could make Baekhyun uncomfortable, he took off his shirt, slowly, as well as his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun couldn’t help himself, and stared at his body. He was so well built, his abs literally being a work of art. Behind the shirt, he didn’t notice well, but oh god, he had wonderful arms too. He didn’t mind if he would’ve been choked by them. Honestly, he would even beg for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He softly ran his thumb on his cheek and for the first time since this evening started, he kissed him softly. Baekhyun kissed back, his hand running in his hair before grabbing it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that I… really like it when you act like a cat.” Chanyeol said when he broke the kiss. Baekhyun chuckled softly and licked his lips, before waving his hand like a cat would do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! And I’ll keep doing it! I enjoy it myself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a very good kitten…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am! Daddy’s good little kitten!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked, and then decided to kiss his neck. He arched his back, since he started to touch a sensitive spot with his soft lips. But he sure enjoyed it, as he was moaning at his kisses, while he was starting to rub his fingers against his clit. He did that for a few minutes, before going down, and firmly grabbing his thighs. He then licked slowly his pussy, which made him arch his back again. God, it was only one lick, and it already felt so good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to moan loudly, as he was grabbing his hair while Chanyeol was playing with his clit thanks to his tongue. He was really a pro, there was no doubt. At the same time, he was scratching his thighs, which made him spread his legs even more if it was possible. He did that for only a few minutes though, because after that, he was rubbing two fingers against his wet entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so wet," he whispered. Baekhyun shivered. "And just for me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yes, Daddy. And I want you inside of me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is so nicely asked…" He sucked on his clit, which made him hit the bed because of how good it was. "But not now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, instead, he spit on his fingers, and started rubbing his entrance which was just under. Baekhyun didn't expect that at all, and screamed against his will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddyyy…! What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, little kitten, I think it's time for you to put your tail on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun blushed. It was the first time he was going to use a buttplug, and also the first time he was going to put one who had a cat tail at the end. But he didn't mind that, he found it quite exciting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol stopped taking care of his pussy, which made him sigh. He noticed and slapped it, and the red-haired man jumped, letting out a small moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> desperate for my cock, little slut? Don't worry, you'll take care of it soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun licked his lips at that sentence: this meant he'll have it in his mouth soon, and he couldn't wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Chanyeol used his tongue for something else: he was licking his entrance, almost fucking him thanks to his tongue, and honestly, it felt like heaven. Baekhyun couldn't stop himself from moaning that loud, and his partner loved that. He would've loved to continue this, but he was also dying to see the red-haired man being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>total</span>
  </em>
  <span> catboy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes he finally started to introduce the buttplug in him. He was grabbing the sheets, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning too loudly. He felt the toy slowly entering into him, and it felt good and weird at the same time. But after a few seconds only, it stopped, and the thing was entirely into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get on your knees," Chanyeol said almost aggressively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun listened and got on his knees right away. He waved his hand again like a cat and meowed, before opening his mouth and letting his tongue out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You already know what's waiting for you, and you beg for it. You're really a little slut."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy's little slut…" He replied with a wink. He then took off slowly his underwear, and licked his lips when he saw his cock being so hard already, only for him. He took it with his hand, and shyly licked the tip of it. He felt Chanyeol’s hand grabbing his hair firmly and he smiled, before taking his length into his mouth, slowly. He started to move his head to suck on it, also playing with his tongue to make him feel more pleasure; and that was working, because his partner was a moaning mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God… You really know how to do it, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun took the cock out of his mouth a few seconds to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sure do, but your dick is the best one I sucked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and winked before taking it in his mouth again, pursuing his job. At the same time, he was moving his hand, and Chanyeol, without noticing, was starting to thrust into his mouth. And as he did that, Baekhyun made his hand go down and rubbed his clit with his fingers; being mouth fucked was one of the things he liked the most, and he was looked into Chanyeol’s eyes, with a begging look, to go faster, to hit the back of his throat with his cock, making him look like a worthless whore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Baekhyun like this, begging for his dick in his mouth, and with cat ears and a cat tail on top of that, just made Chanyeol want him more. And so, even if it wasn’t particularly to reply to his request, he started to thrust into his mouth faster, moaning to the pleasure and the sounds of Baekhyun choking on his cock, still looking at him. His eyes were full of tears and he was pleasuring himself at the same time, and this was surely a wonderful sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But after a few minutes, even if he felt like he was going to come, he stopped. The red-haired man let out a little whine, and that made the other laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want it that bad? Don’t worry, kitten; you’ll have it in your boy pussy quite soon enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Daddy… That’s the only thing I want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as he said that, he laid on the bed again, spreading his legs wide open as he was showing his pussy, licking his hand like a cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was enough to convince Chanyeol; he didn’t hesitate twice before going on top of him and starting to rub the tip of his length against his wet entrance -- after putting a condom on, of course --, looking at him in the eyes. They were still teary, and his lips were swollen because of his dick in his mouth a few minutes ago, and this was one of the most beautiful things he ever saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then wrapped his fingers around his throat and while pressuring it a bit, he penetrated him slowly, so he could adjust to his size and to the feeling. He stayed still a few minutes, before he started thrusting, and Baekhyun let out one of the loudest moans ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He immediately grabbed the sheets and wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, and it was already impossible for him to look at him a bit more. His eyes were already rolling, as he felt his dick going in and out, faster and faster, giving him so much pleasure. The feeling was strangely even more nice with a buttplug, and he started to move his hips, as he was asking for more. He honestly wasn’t able to say anything, just moan, and regular things like “Fuck yes, right here,” and “God, Daddy,” and “Your dick feels so good”. He had troubles saying the last sentence, but he still managed to say it, as he felt his cock going inside of him as deep as it could and faster. At this point, he was just a whore, with his two holes filled, and he couldn’t ask for anything better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol loved the view. Baekhyun was totally at his mercy, moaning because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> cock, and thinking he was moaning thanks to him just made him more aroused. From now on, he wanted Baekhyun for him, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. He wanted him to be his little fucktoy, he could use whenever he wanted, acting like Daddy’s good little kitten. He would enjoy every bit of this, even if he didn’t have the cat accessories on, to be honest; but these just made it even better, and he loved fucking this little catboy, who was overwhelmed by the pleasure of Daddy’s dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was going as fast and deep as he could, he felt himself soon ready to come; and Baekhyun was too. He let him know by a little growl, and he asked in a begging voice:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy… Can I come?” This made Chanyeol smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can, kitten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, he felt Baekhyun’s muscles spasming and throbbing around his cock, as he was moaning loudly one last time. He would be lying if he said this didn’t feel good, and that he was even more satisfied with himself; and that was enough to finally make him cum, with a long moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally got himself out of him, and threw the condom into the trash next to his bed. When he reported his attention on Baekhyun again, the man was smiling, and he meowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I loved that, Daddy. You’re so good at this. And honestly, I didn’t think I would enjoy acting like a cat so much. This is so fun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it, kitten. Because I adore it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure to always be a good catboy when I’ll come visit you, then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds perfect.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed this!! don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it in the comments!<br/>if you did, maybe consider offering me a kofi? :] https://ko-fi.com/dikasriel</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>